


God the Darkness Feels Good

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma, Dominance, F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Emma is the Dark One and Regina is the First person she shows herself to after the changes.P.O.V of Emma Swan





	

I couldn't really see what all the fuss was about, being the Dark one. It was soothing and it made me calmer than I had been in a very long time. Storybrooke was dark and the moon reflected off the paving stones, polishing them with a silver glow as a breeze swept down the street. The cold really should've been affecting me, but it was erased. I was trying my best to avoid my over protective parents, their presence seemed too uplifting too bright for the serene darkness that I had found relieving.

 

Instead I walked in the shadows down Mifflin Street, my long black trench coat flapping around my ankles. I stop just in front of the large, white mansion. My son was in there, the son I was trying so hard not to lose. And Regina, the woman that undoubtedly had a way of being a royal pain, and also an affectionate puppy if you knew what strings to pull. My dark red lips pulled into a smirk as I watch the light turn off in Henry's room, vanishing from the spot and made myself comfortable in the chair that sat in the corner of your room. "Hello Regina,"

 

* * *

 

As soon as Regina had taken hold of the dagger, the brunette knew that she would rather die than give it up to anyone else. Wrapping it up securely and transporting herself to her vault, the former evil Queen cast a few enchantments to make sure the dagger would be well disguised. And if on the off-chance that anyone should decide to search for the dagger inside the vault, they would only see her parents' coffins and spell books as well as the rubble and cobwebs that lined up the edges and corners of the room.

 

For some reason, Regina played with the wrapping before taking the dagger out. Running her finger tentatively along the jagged edges and curves, she knew that she could easily call for the Dark One, but the Mayor wasn’t like that, she would never want to take away Emma’s control. No one should ever have that power over anyone, especially over the saviour. She wrapped the dagger again, but the dark-haired beauty couldn't bring herself to leave it here in the vault.

 

 This would be one of the first places the stupid one handed pirate would go to get his true love back. True love? Regina couldn't help but roll her dark eyes. To her, Emma always deserved more than someone who said "I gave up my ship to be with you." As if such a declaration should make anyone feel as though they have to reciprocate any kind of love. But Swan the Saviour. Of course she wouldn't ever say no and of course she wasn't ever one to deny someone's chance at happiness, even if it means losing her own.

 

Regina shook her head to clear her thoughts. Right now, she had to ensure the safety of the dagger as well as their son. With a purple cloud of smoke, she’s back home and makes sure the dagger is still where she recently put it - underneath her skirt between her pantyhose. As if anyone would ever think of finding it there.

 

She would roast Robin alive if he even thought of touching her again. She was no one's sloppy seconds. And certainly am no one's Mistress. Regina checked up on Henry who was in the process of getting ready for bed, promising not to stay up late and to turn the lights off soon.

The Mayor made it to her room, shrugged off her stylish coat and began removing her earrings. After placing the back to her second earring, the woman jumped at the voice, turning around quickly just to make sure the tone really did match its suitor. She can't help but gasp at the drastic change of appearance. Golden tresses had grown lighter in colour that it almost looks as if it were white as snow. Tanned skin had gotten paler as if it were even possible. And the eyes. My eyes. They're as black as the absence of light would entail.

 "Miss Swan. I'm glad you're alright. Everyone's been looking for you." Regina sighed with a breath of relief.

 

I had considered paying Killian a visit, but I knew he would give me the 'We will rescue you from darkness' speech and I was really in no mood for rum, hope, or to be told this wasn't me. I embraced who I was already. this was a part of me, the darkness ran through me like my blood, this was my identity, and just because I was the saviour didn't mean I didn't have to play by the rules of the Dark one.

 

I pause a moment, glossy eyes scanning over the woman quickly, head to toes and back up again. Her raven hair bouncing softly just below her shoulders. the small gleam in her chestnut eyes. the small hint of a smile in the left corner of her gentle lips. I admire the sensible attire that hugged the Queen’s slender frame, bringing out every curve. I bring my attention back to the Mayor and not just her appearance. I smirk darkly at the gasp that fell from her lips.

 

 "Surprised?" I arch a brow softly, crossing my legs as I settle back into the chair, clasping the hand rests. I roll my eyes at the formal ' Miss Swan' I had tried to get her to call me Emma ever since I dropped Henry off at this house years ago, but now it didn't matter as much as it used to and I felt no need to correct her. A weak sigh left me as I nod "Yes, I am well aware of the situation, Is it really necessary? I have no need for an audience," I tilt my head slightly, regaining the smirk that graced my lips.

 

"Oh, you're glad? Well I suppose that makes it all better doesn't it? I guess my work is done then," I reply smugly, a confidence in me that I didn't have back when I was drinking coffee and ordering Grilled cheese from Grannies. I was much improved, programmed to be better, and I loved it.

 

Not only had your appearance changed, your personality as well. The new you seems to be confident, if not overly cocky, but not your usual cockiness. No, the kind of cocky that says "I'm not acting like this because I want to seem like an asshole", but the kind of cocky that says, "I know what I want and I won't let anything or anyone stop me from getting it." I can't help but stare into your eyes when I hear you speak again. It's as though you were looking at me as if I were your prey, and God help me think of anything else but the thought of you claiming as yours. In the past, if anyone suggested that I would be theirs, their heart would've already been taken out of their chest. But seeing you this way, it makes me want to give myself to you freely, willingly, and completely. But no, I couldn't think such things. No, right now I needed to focus on you. "Yes, Emma. I'm glad. I- everyone was worried about you. Especially Henry."Regina spent a moment staring at me as if she didn't know why she find herself being aroused in such a way that made her feel truly alive for the first time in years. Daniel may have been her first love, but the way I look into her eyes and into her very soul, no one but I have managed to do just that.

 

There I was right in front of her and it had been several hours since anyone had seen me, since I had disappeared, yet it already felt as though it had been several days that have passed.

 

Regina was finally coming to understand, not only had my appearance changed, but my personality as well. The new me is confident, if not overly cocky, but not my usual cockiness. No, the kind of cocky that says _"I'm not acting like this because I want to seem like an asshole_ ", but the kind of cocky that says, _"I know what I want and I won't let anything or anyone stop me from getting it."_.

 

Yet, the Mayor can't help but stare into my darker eyes when she hears me speaking. I knew how I was observing her, looking at my Queen as if she was my prey, but I knew the thought of me, claiming the brunette as my own was probably a secret will that occupied Regina’s mind. In the past, if anyone suggested that she would be theirs, their heart would've already been taken out of their chest. But seeing me in this way, it makes her want to give herself to me freely, willingly, and completely. But no, she couldn't let herself think such things. No, right now she needed to focus on me. "Yes, Emma. I'm glad. I- everyone was worried about you. Especially Henry."

 

I watched her as she spoke, the smirk firmly printed on my lips, I knew very well there had been search parties out for me, but company of family was not what I needed, and I was about to reply until she mentioned Henry.

 

 Henry... my son, our son. I owed him so much, for bringing me to Storybrooke in the first place, for making me believe, for reuniting me with the family that I haven't bothered about for the past few hours. Henry, the boy I gave away in my time at prison, and then he had, by some miracle, became Regina’s. I remember clearly the shock that took hold of me when the Mayor ran down the garden path to see her son as I brought him all the way back from Boston. The grey dress that left much to the imagination yet intrigued everyone to wonder. Her hair was shorter then, and her lipstick darker, but now looking at the woman, she didn't seem so fierce anymore, in fact she was practically endearing.

 

I notice the scar on her upper lip, I had wanted to ask her about that when we walked together hunting the snow queen but at the time, we were a little preoccupied, and now, whatever I was here for, it wasn't to question Regina about a scar.

 

"Why were you worried? Did you not think I could handle the darkness?" my voice was softer, colder, almost like a purr. I rise to my feet, walking in an arched circle around the brunette so slowly, letting every second drop tiringly. "You were 'worried' about me, Madam Mayor?" I smirk, stopping right behind her, opening my mouth to speak, but paused teasingly "How sweet for an evil queen" I whisper, taking a lock of her raven hair between my fingers, toying with it slightly.

 

Regina’s breath hitches with every step I take. Gazing into my eyes, she knows, like she’s always known from the very first night we met, that I would be her undoing. She managed to collect myself before answering. "Yes. I was worried. Worried that the darkness may have taken control over you, leaving just the Dark One in its place with no semblance of you and your essence. And I have every right to be worried. We share a son. A son who loves us both and god forbid if anything were to happen to you. So yes, I was worried." Goosebumps seem to fill every inch of exposed skin.

"Wouldn't that be a pity," I found the excuse a lame one. Rumpelstiltskin messed with the darkness for years and years before it almost consumed him, why was everyone worried that I would turn so dark over a period of hours. “It’s still me Regina," I whisper warmly, flicking the strand of hair I was holding to the sound. "Henry believes, I can take care of myself Regina, just as easily as I can take care of other people," I smirk then, choosing my words carefully. I know just the affect that I have on her, and unlike my previous self, I thrill myself at the idea of using that to my advantage. I walk to her side and I let my heels click on your floor, the only sound in the silence apart from your shallow breaths.

"It's good he believes in you so much. I've always been somewhat jealous with your relationship with him. In his eyes, you can do no wrong." She blinked gently in confusion. As if pondering why had she admitted that so freely? Was she that aroused that she would be more prone to allowing herself say such things in this state of mind?

“Jealous of me?" I chuckle lowly, "you're not going to go green are you, it does seem to be a family trait of yours," wherever Henry was concerned, a part of me shut off the darkness just for him. "But he loves you to Regina, you were there when I wasn't, every cold and scratch you solved, I wish I stuck around to see what you saw," I smile softly before sighing. I liked hearing such confessions. “I didn’t think I could even  handle a kid,”

"I know you can handle anything. You've handled me just fine after all." She took a few deep breaths to collect herself.

"I can handle you much more than fine Madame Mayor," I whisper, my warm breath brushing against her ear softly. It was oddly satisfying seeing the high and refined queen looking so vulnerable, and all because of me. I trace the soft blush on the womans cheeks with a single digit, enjoying every effect my touches had on her.

"I'm sure you have somewhere to be. Perhaps where your boyfriend is? Or maybe your parents?"

 

"Hook? Do I look like I'm in the mood for drinking? And as for my parents. You spent enough time with them to know how little a hope speech can actually solve problems," I unclipped Regina’s and placed it alongside her earrings. "Hmm, Tell me, Where is my precious dagger?" I mutter looking down into your dark eyes, pleased with my leverage.

 

 As soon as I ask for the whereabouts of my dagger, Regina can't help but let out a soft moan, the dagger was after all currently resting on her inner thigh and being held there with her pantyhose. Even I didn’t know that at the time. Attempting to regain control over the current scene, she cleared my throat, even trying to change the subject. "You're welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms. We both need some rest. I'll show you the dagger tomorrow."

 

Eliciting that delicate moan from the Mayor made me grin, a sharp glow in my eyes. But then she droned on about a spare room and I stopped listening, "you think I came to visit to spend the night in a room all on my own?" I pouted playfully. Who said the dark one couldn't have a fun side? I clenched my jaw suddenly, it seemed as if she was keeping my dagger from me. My fingers buried into her dark hair before tugging her head back slightly "You should know Regina, I don't like to wait"

 

She let out a sharp gasp when you I pull back her head, subconsciously spreading her legs slightly in response. "Patience is a virtue after all. What exactly did you come here for?" She needed me to leave right away. She needed to relieve herself in the shower or in her bed. But I was going nowhere "If you didn't come over for a room, what brought you over here?"

 

I smile to myself, I'm rather fond of the situation, baring pearly white teeth as I laugh at the scenario. "patience," I let her go and move to perch on the dressing table casually " I came to see my son, but seeing as the sweet angel is asleep I thought I may as well see the next best thing," true I had appeared straight into the room of the Evil Queen, and again true I had no sole purpose for currently being there, but the opportunity was too good to toss up.

"Spreading your legs for me already Regina? Bit too soon isn't it?" I smirked and teased softly, it was too enjoyable to see her like this.

 

"You just caught me by surprise." She exclaimed trying to close her legs but for some reason, she can't. They won't close at all and she glanced up to your eyes and notice how darker they've become. Her heart beat increasingly faster waiting for whatever will happen next. "I should get some rest. The guest room is right down the hall."

 

"Yes, I tend to have that effect on people now, Surprise," I smile uniquely, not the usual smile, but this one driven by lust and madness

 

"What's the next best thing?" Regina mumbled stumbling back a little and holding onto the doorknob leading to the bathroom.

 

"Don't you know? Why, you of course." It was almost like she was a trapped animal, caught in a snare, and honestly, it looked good. I disappear suddenly, in an instant returning a hairs-width from the Mayor, our noses almost touching as I lean forward grasping the door handle too. It was a queen sandwich between the door and I, and I must say, that would be a meal I would take, even if I wasn't a big fan of sandwiches.

 

Her nipples strain to break free from their prison - the black lace bra that matched her black laced panties. "Why did you come here for me?" she asked blatantly not wanting to slip up any more of her control.

 

"Well, certainly not for the guest room," I answer quickly, smirking. Just the sight of her like this was enough to fuel my daydreams or fantasies for years.  “Don't sound so scared your majesty, I'm not going to hurt you," I reassure her smugly, pressing my knee in between her legs teasingly.

 

Regina automatically slides down and moves forward to meet my knee. "What are you doing to me?" a loose whisper descended from her lips.

This image was probably going to be printed in my mind for a very long time, but it was a sight of wonder. She was the evil queen, and now I could make her mine with a simple touch. Who knew she could ever be a submissive person, for years I only saw her as the indestructible mayor, but now I was breaking her walls one by one. "What does it look like I'm doing? Giving you a makeover?" I tease softly grinding my knee harder to her core as I find her lips beneath my own briefly in a searing new height of sensations.

 

"This isn't you, Emma. The Dark One is making you think you want this." Anger flashed darkly in my eyes. Why did everyone say that? This is who I am now, Dammit.

 

I am the Dark One, I am the Saviour.

I’m Emma.

 

"What makes you think you know what I want? Maybe you should think less of me and more of what you want Regina," I smile coldly " you can deny it all you want but there is simple test, and the answer is currently where my knee is," I brush a strand of hair from her face, pleased to see quite a shade of pink. "Are you wet Regina?"

 

"Yes!" she whimpered immediately before correcting herself at a last pathetic attempt to grasp back her dignity. "No. Not at all." She prayed to every deity and being there ever was and pleaded for control. Her own was slipping and she was surprised at how much she wanted and desired this.

 

"Well that _is_ a shame isn't it dear? And here I was planning to seduce you on the spot, but alas if a certain queen isn't turned on by this...." I trail off teasingly, threatening to move away. I remove my knee to let my fingers slowly caress her thigh. I press my lips to Regina’s neck deeply, initiating a slightly opened mouth kiss, nibbling at her tender skin.

 

 _Give in. Give into her_. A small voice spoke in the mayor’s mind. And she wanted nothing more than to do so and get lost in my touch. She groaned when I remove my knee, and when I started to barely touch her with your fingers, she instantly let out a growl. No more playing around. No more denying what she wanted. She wanted me. Now. 'Fuck her until she no longer remembers that pirate of hers.' That voice spoke up again "No. I can't. I'm no one's Mistress." She hadn't realized that she had voiced it out loud.

 

I didn't know whether I wanted to laugh or frown, Regina’s words made little sense to me. Instead I snorted, finding the ordeal partly hilarious, partly stupid. I rolled my eyes and pressed my body to hers forcefully just her smart attire and my new black leather in the way of having my warm flesh upon the Queen’s. "No, I guess you're right. How can you be anyone's mistress when you're so vulnerable and weak?" I pushed the words past my lips teasingly. I let a hand explore up her leg and beneath her sensible length dress, exploring, feeling. "Tell me Regina, Is this how you'd ever seen yourself? A possession of the dark one?" I smirk at my words, my fingers finding her firm backside and squeezed, "A possession of mine?"

 

Oh for all that is holy. Was it even possible for her to come undone simply by words alone? The way I said possession pushed me right to the edge and one more squeeze, one more bite, one more word, or one more touch would send her to the powerful throes of an orgasm. How did I manage to bring out such a side to her? her submissiveness? She never gave it freely before but to me, she would. She looked to me pleadingly before whispering, "Do as you wish."

 

My eyes gleamed at her final words, my lips pulling into a knowing smile "About time, I did tell you I hated waiting. Although I am surprised, I barely even started playing," I chuckle hollowly, using my magic to rid her of her usual outfit for mayor, banishing the top layer of clothing. I step back for a moment to gaze over Regina’s body longingly, her perfect tanned skin and matching underwear, I smiled then, she obviously liked things to be in order. I ran my tongue across my lip as if deciding what to do next, until something else caught my eye. My dagger. Plastered against her inner thigh. I stared hungrily, a darker longing than I had previously known. My two goals, together as one, I looked forward so much to ravishing her, and claiming the dark one’s dagger again " How touching, not willing to part with what's mine," I muttered, stroking down her legs. "You're a pretty thing Regina,"

 

"If you hated waiting, why didn't you say what you wanted right away?" Her body shivers as soon as the cool air meets her exposed skin. "I didn't want anyone to use it against you. F-free will. Everyone should have it. I promise I will keep it safe. No one will even think of touching me. So you have nothing to worry about." She squeezed her legs shut.

 

"But that would be no fun," I played, smirking gently. It felt slightly reassuring to hear such devotion that she was openly admitting. " _I_ thought of touching you," I point out pulling her close to me, turning around with the woman in my arms, guiding her back tensely and gently pushing her down onto the bed. I was sure Regina Mills wouldn't tolerate such behaviour from anybody else, and the fact that she was so willing made me feel somewhat special. I shrug off my leather jacket, carelessly laying it on the floor as I raise her chin up to me sharply "Trust me dear, I'm not worried, are you?" Even if she was, I couldn't stop now. I press my lips to hers again passionately, my hands slipping down her shoulders, cupping her covered breasts, almost smirking when I discover how hardened her nipples were.

 

No, she wasn't worried what I was going to do to her. No, more like she embraced it. She needed me skin to skin, flesh to flesh. The pain of her hardened nipples trying to break free from her bra was too much, quickly removing it, still aware of the dagger that clung to her thigh.

 

As she took off her black laced bra I removed her pantyhose slowly. I had been about to caress her thighs until she gave me other plans, I latched my lips onto her majesty’s right nipple, running my tongue around it continually before taking it between my teeth gently, stimulating the other nipple with my hand, the hardened buds beneath my touch made me somewhat excited. I rest my spare palm on her panties firmly, crawling on top of the mayor like a predator.

 

 

"Don't stop. Please. Whatever you do, don't stop." she pleaded, hoping that I’ll soon take pity on her and relieve her. "Emma," she whined, her voice dripping with desire while her pussy was constantly being flooded with arousal.

 

I shiver slightly as my name left her lips, hairs standing up on the back of my neck. My pale fingers trace the rim of her damp panties, sucking on the other nipple deeply, nipping with my teeth for a moment. I skilfully remove the material between her legs in one swift tug. I take a moment to sit back on her waist, taking in the sight of the Evil Queen sprawled back, her hair displayed on the bed. I smirk slightly, Suddenly, hook's loyalty and devotion meant nothing anymore, as the dark one, I didn't need reasons, I was fuelled by want and right now, that was you. "I like you like this Madam Mayor, much less refined," I chuckle, letting my fingers tease her wet slit.

"I'm still a Queen. And...very...much...refined." She announced each word with gasps spilling pasts her lips matching the sounds of her earlier moans. "Let me go take the dagger and put it away."

" No," I answer a bit too quickly," Leave it," I mutter, picking up the stainless blade, and examining the item like it was the most precious thing. I felt more powerful when it was in my grasp, and I looked at it for a moment with eyes of hunger and desire, that dagger was mine. I look back to Regina and realize I glance at her similarly as I do to the knife. Only a little more possessive. "No..." I finally whisper "You're not, you call this refined?" I question, pressing my red lips to her heated core.

 

"But where did you want to keep the dagger? It should be - oh god!" Her core starts to quiver as soon as I place your lips onto my lower ones. "W-wait. Your d-dagger…”

 

"Just stop talking your majesty," I grin a little, sliding the blade down the side of my boot, turning my full attention to Storybrooke’s Mayor. My nails rake up her sides gently, massaging her swollen nipples as I flick my tongue out to taste her slick wetness, humming against her entrance contently, before continuing to delve my tongue between her soaked folds.

She instinctively gripped my hair and her body arches up to meet the welcomed pressure and pleasure of my tongue. "Oh, Emma! Don't you ever stop!" she pushed me back and crawled forward before hesitating slightly. "Permission to mount your face, oh Dark One?"

 

"Is that an order your majesty?" I moan softly, biting my lip at the feeling, a grin forming darkly "Have a seat my queen" I offer, grasping her hips and pulling her closer to me. I seemed rather pleased that she was oh so willing.

 

"Remember to breathe through your nose." She winked before moving herself and repositioning her dripping pussy over my mouth.

 

"Remember to breath" I reply sarcastically with a smirk, immediately liking my lips as she lowered herself onto my mouth and I savour the taste of her sweet juices.

Regina faced her mirror and her eyes lit up in dark mischief. "Care to record this moment?" I arch a brow questioningly, she really shouldn't ask me questions when my tongue was preoccupied. I do my best to nod, a mischievous gleam in my eyes, giving her clit a rewarding flick in approval.

 

The Mayor used her magic to conjure up her camcorder and place it in front of us. "The Dark One takes the Queen. Take One." she smirked softly, using her hands and hold her breasts and play with them as she ground down on my face. "Oh, Fuck Emma,."

 

Take one? I like the sound of that or more rather the fact that there was always more than one take. I don't hesitate to let my tongue work its way into her soaked pussy firmly. I held her thighs and push her against my mouth, alternating between licking and sucking. My thumb finds her clit and with increasing pressure rotates the small nub in many circles

"See the Dark One fuck her Queen! See the Dark One use her thumb." She felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy, attempt to get off of me, but I wasn’t letting her go, plunging my tongue further and faster.

 

I roll my eyes slightly at the running commentary, it was almost as if the ring master was showing off the lions jumping through a hoop and I growl softly at the idea. I hold her still tightly, she asked for this and she wasnt’ about to get out of it so easily, I keep rubbing her clit roughly, my tongue quickening in pace, pushing against her slick, tightening walls, my lips pressed into her pussy.

 

"Emma! I'm about to cum! Let me off!" She screamed her orgasm rapidly approaching. I smirk softly forcing my tongue into her further a moment before muttering, "Then cum your majesty," I urge gently, smirking.

 

"No. No. No." She kept shaking her head, not wanting to make a mess most likely.

 

"No?" No was not an option, I raise a brow challengingly, my hand making rough contact with her ass, sucking roughly on your clit. Now I didn't care, she was close and I would take her to the edge and beyond. Nobody said no to the dark one. I grasp her legs once more, pushing my tongue back into her core, lapping her flowing juices.

 

Regina stared down at me needy, being claimed by me, the Dark One? Being brought to an orgasm by the Dark One? So be it. Because being owned by me meant everything. “Emma, Please!”

 

I narrow my eyes, slapping her ass firmly again, I didn't take orders, but these, these didn't sound so bad. I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this, being able to take the evil queen to such insane heights of pleasure. The evil queen that didn't seem so evil anymore, the queen that was so enthusiastic about being claimed by me. My tongue pushes harder into her again and again and again.

"Emma!" She screamed out as her walls clenched tightly around my tongue and her body starts shaking erratically. A wave of fluids flood my mouth. I'm quite glad we were taping this, how easily for her to reflect how I made you mine. By this time I had little thought of hook, Regina enough for me. My fingers were still clutching her sides firmly I could be leaving bruises. So what if I marked her? She was mine to play with.

 

Once the Mayor has come down from her high, she slides of me, down in between my kegs. I remove my hair from the restricting bun, and I hear he gas, My hair had never been as bright and wavy as it was now. My leather trousers and panties are dropped to the floor and she glances to my core finding very pink lips. She latched her mouth onto my clit while two lithe fingers trace my folds. Take two? Very well.

 

I chuckle and brush her hair from slightly, sharply inhaling due to such pleasuring ministrations of her hot tongue on my clit. I almost eagerly push myself down onto her fingers letting a deep moan pass my now pale lips. " Regina," I sigh, my fingers entwined in her dark hair.

 

 She gazed up into my eyes and pushing her fingers inside of my soaked pussy before starting to bite my clit and soothingly sucking it. Being owned by the Dark One? The most heavenly thought ever. But making the Dark One cum? an even more heavenly thought.

 

 I gasp loudly, groaning in delight as I tilt my head back with a twisted grin of pain and pleasure combined, moving my hips in opposition to her fingers. Playing with my queen was enough to make me completely soaked and already on the edge.

 

 "Cum. For. Me." She demands between gasps before moving her tongue and pushing it inside my folds along with her fingers that were already buried there.

 

 I whine loudly and in short fevered pants, losing control over my own body, completely overthrown by miraculous sensations, her name flies from my lips in praise. I clutch the bed sheets so hard I might've put my nails through the fabric as an orgasm ripped through me at her words, practically trembling at every touch.

 

I shudder, breathing deeply, the smirk taking hold of my lips again. " Regina..." I mutter, repositioning myself and kissing her lips fully. It was so odd being out of control, and had it been anyone but her, I would have hated the whole concept.

 

 She looked at me and smiled. "Welcome back, oh Dark One." Regina cleaned off her fingers by licking them clean one by one before she kissed me again.

" Back?" I question, back to earth I guess, but I smile simply, shifting to her side and wrap an arm around the Mayor. Such behaviour was rare to a Dark One especially me, I was never so open to comfort like this. I almost melt into her touch, raising her chin and bring her lips to mine again. " I've been waiting four years for that my queen," I whisper with a grin.

"Four years?" She blinked in confusion. "Waiting for what, exactly?"

"When I first got here silly, four years ago, " I chuckle and look to her with a smirk "Waiting for a chance to fuck the mayor"

 

And just like that her legs clamp shut. She slid her hand down to her very sensitive pussy and shivered. "You wanted to? Even back then?"

 

I stare at the ceiling resting my hands behind my head "Yes I suppose, but I wasn't confident then and you were just a royal pain in the ass," I grin.

 

"I would have said yes that day you started cutting my tree. Seeing your muscles reflecting perfectly against the sun. If only you took me against the apple tree."

 

I laugh hollowly, shaking my head " how would it have looked if I just kissed you? We were fighting, over Henry, speaking of which, do you reckon he's still asleep after you practically screamed for the dark one?" I smirk, sitting up properly "you're right, you 'do' need that rest you mentioned,"

 

"I'm surprised you couldn't tell how much aroused I was. I wasn't even wearing any underwear that day." She turned around and clapped her hands to turn off the lights. "There. And Henry is a heavy sleeper."

 

"You weren't? well how was I supposed to know, I don't believe it or not, check." I was surprised that she was going to let me redress in the dark. I hadn't planned on staying, certainly not the night. "Regina," I sigh quietly.

 

"I know." She exhaled sadly. "I know this was a one time thing to you. You're free to leave."

 

"I...." I trail off, looking to her for options that didn't sound like I was a heartless person. Not to mention as the Dark One it was very hard to sleep anyway "I left the video camera on," I mutter.

 

She got up and turn it off. "There. Should you wish to see me, make sure I'm in my room or in my office."

 

I raise a brow in confusion " I want to see you now. Come on Queenie, lay down," I took her hand and pulled her beside me " I was going to be back in the morning anyway," I reason, filtering my fingers through her hair.

 

"Come back to me whenever you can. I won't be one of those who forces you to do anything."

 

"Hush Regina, I'm staying the night, maybe now you can focus on your sleep?" I whisper decidedly, holding her close to me.

 

"You want to stay? But you got what you wanted."

 

" I usually do, but you want this, don't you? If you do, then I stay, One of the perks of being the dark one, I guess, " I pull her closer and kiss her forehead softly.

 

"I do want you to stay." She savoured the moment and her eyes start to droop. Slowly, she succumbed to the lull of sleep. Getting a much needed rest. Perhaps this would be the night where she slept all the way till morning.

 

"Then I will," I whisper and watched Regina fall asleep, how elegant she looked and I find myself smiling gently. She was going to be my personal hindrance. But my, she looked so perfect, the steady rising and falling of her chest was the only thing occupying my attention, unable to rest properly.

 

It was 3:20 when I decided to move, dressing silently in the clothes that littered her floor. I tuck the covers up to her chin gently. I can see quite clearly in the darkness, and hold the dagger up to the filtered lamp light that only just managed to come through Regina’s bedroom curtains. I should have felt comfortable that It was here with her, and I should've known she would've kept it safe. But this thing was engraved with my name, it was linked to me, and if, somehow it managed to fall into somebody else's hands... I cling to it suddenly and protectively, sighing before I kiss her forehead and disappear from her room with my dagger still in my hands.

 

God how the Darkness feels good.


End file.
